The Guardian of Konoha
by Frostfire613
Summary: Femnaru. Naru dies at the valley of the end, the konoha 12 visit her gravestone with new resolves. SUCKY SUMMARY! This is a one-shot! Just read it. Slight song-fic


I had this idea stuck in my head for a week so i decided to write it down and publish it! It may be crappy but i don't really care. Please review and NO FLAMES! Constructive crit is fine (just make sure i know that its constructive crit!)

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but i wish i did.

* * *

"**Chidori!**"

"**Rasengan!**"

_No! I can't do it! i can't kill him! _Naru mentally shouted as she dissolved her attack. Just a fraction of a second later she felt a burning pain through her chest and coughed up blood.

Sasuke widened his eyes. _No!I-I didn't...I didn't mean to!_

"*Cough* I couldn't do it *Cough cough*" Naru weakly said.

"Why? WHY? I didn't want to! I didn't mean to!" Sasuke pulled his hand out of her chest and gently set her on the ground.

"Why did you chase after me! Why...?" Sasuke started to tear up. "I wasn't supposed to kill you! Please hang on!"

"*Wheeze* no...not this *cough* time Sasuke..." Naru said. "You *Huff huff* were my best friend *cough*, my brother, *wheeze* i couldn't let you go to *cough* him..."

Kakashi came into the clearing and saw Sasuke hovering over Naru, he quickly knocked him out and stood over the blond.

"Oh Naru..." Kakashi said.

"*cough* take my body back...*cough cough*" Naru said still coughing up more blood.

"Please just hang on Naru!" Kakashi picked her up gently and summoned his boggest dog to take care of Sasuke.

"Naru? Naru! Stay with me! Please hang on!" Kakashi pleaded as he sensed the life in her slowly disappearing.

Kakashi sped through the forest as fast as her could with his summon right behind him. Kakashi soon reached the gates and Izumo and Kotetsu saw the little blond girl in his arms and hurried him to the hospital.

"It's an emergency Tsunade-sama! Kakashi has come back with Both Sasuke and Naru but Naru is in extreme critical condition!" Izumo shouted as he barged into her office.

"WHAT?" Tsunade hurried over to the hospital and into the emergency ward where she saw the doctors trying their best to keep the blond alive.

"NARU!" Tsunade ran over to her but gasp, Naru was covered in blood with a huge hold in her chest. It was amazing that she was even alive at the moment.

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kakashi sat outside of the room waiting.

Tsunade then burst out of the room. "Come quickly, i can't save her but she wants to talk to you."

The three nodded and hurried inside and say Naru lying down on the bed, barely breathing desperately trying to keep alive. Gaara and the siblings came in seconds later.

"*cough* don't be sad..." Naru said trying to calm down all of the tearing eyes in the room. "It'll *cough* be alright..."

"Please don't leave us...i'm sorry Naru!" Sakura cried.

"Please don't *cough* cry...i don't want to see you sad." Naru weakly said. "I won't be *wheeze* alive much longer..."

"It's my fault...if we were better prepared you might not have..." Shikamaru started but was cut off when Naru squeeze his hand lightly.

"It's not *wheeze* your fault...dont blame *cough cough* yourself..." Naru said.

Everyone in the room had tears running down their faces and Gaara wlked over to hold one of Naru's hands and Kakashi did on the other.

"*cough* this past *wheeze* year was the best *cough* time of my life..." Naru weakly smiled. "Thank you...for everything..."

The life monitor stopped beeping and emitted one long beep, indicating that her heart stopped and she was dead.

Sakura was sobbing uncontrollably, Gaara cried for the first time in a long time, Kankuro and Temeri were comforting Gaara. Kakashi had tears running down from his one visible eye. Tsunade was sobbing as was Shizune. Jiraiya who had come in at the very end was comforting Tsunade. Shikamaru looked at Naru wth a sad expression.

The funeral was to be held on top of the Yondaime's Head in 2 weeks as Tsunade told them that Naru was the Yondaime's daughter.

* * *

Kakashi later went to Naru's apartment and found a small box under her bed. He opened it and found various things inside. A Journal that started when she was promoted to Genin. The goggles she used to wear. A photo of Team 7 and Konoha 12 with their Senseis plus the Sandaime. Last but not least he found a note and a scroll addressed to Neji.

Kakashi as curious as he was opened the note and smiled. _Such wise words...oh Naru you really were the most unpredictable ninja weren't you?_

* * *

The whole Konoha 12 was depressed for days when they found out that the little ball of sunshine was now gone from their lives.

Kakashi later asked Jiraiya to come with him to see Neji, of course he asked why but when he showed him the scroll addressed to Neji, he nodded. They arrived soon after to Neji's hospital room, Neji was looking out the window into the sky as the rain never let up since her death.

"Neji? A scroll was left for you from Naru i found in her room." Kakashi said.

"A scroll?" Neji asked as Kakashi handed him the scroll. He opened it and gasped. "The curse mark remover..."

Kakashi nodded.

"She kept her promise after all..." Neji smiled.

"I'll do it for you." Jiraiya followed the instructions on the scroll and watched at the curse mark disappeared from Neji's forhead.

"Thank you...and can i be alone?" Neji asked looking out the window.

The two men nodded and didn't fail to see Neji's tears running down his face.

* * *

Later during the week Sasuke was shunned from the konoha 12 group, not that he noticed much as we was depressed over killing the blonde. He was put on a 2 year probabtion with Anbu watching him at all times.

**

* * *

**

2 weeks later... On top of the Yodaime's head

The funeral just finished and the skies had cleared. The long awaited sunshine enveloped the village. They were all about to leave when they heard voices in the wind.

Song: Bring it all back- by S-club 7

_Bring it all back now_

_Don't stop, never give up_  
_Hold your head high and reach the top_  
_Let the world see what you have got_  
_Bring it all back to you_

_Hold on to what you try to be_  
_Your individuality_  
_When the world is on your shoulders_  
_Just smile and let it go_  
_If people try to put you down_  
_Just walk on by don't turn around_  
_You only have to answer to yourself_

_Don't you know it's true what they say_  
_That life, it ain't easy_  
_But your time's coming around_  
_So don't you stop tryin'_

_Don't stop, never give up_  
_Hold your head high and reach the top_  
_Let the world see what you have got_  
_Bring it all back to you_  
_Dream of falling in love_  
_Anything you've been thinking of_  
_When the world seems to get too tough_  
_Bring it all back to you_

_Na na na na.._

_Try not to worry 'bout a thing_  
_Enjoy the good times life can bring_  
_Keep it all inside you_  
_Gotta let the feeling show_  
_Imagination is the key_  
_'Cos you are you're own destiny_  
_You never should be lonely_  
_When time is on your side_

_Don't you know it's true what they say_  
_Things are sent to try you_  
_But your time's coming around_  
_So don't you stop tryin'_

_Don't stop, never give up_  
_Hold your head high and reach the top_  
_Let the world see what you have got_  
_Bring it all back to you_  
_Dream of falling in love_  
_Anything you've been thinking of_  
_When the world seems to get too tough_  
_Bring it all back to you_

_Na na na na.._

_Don't you know it's true what they say_  
_Things happen for a reason_  
_But your time's coming around_  
_So don't you stop tryin'_

_Don't stop, never give up_  
_Hold your head high and reach the top_  
_Let the world see what you have got_  
_Bring it all back to you_  
_Dream of falling in love_  
_Anything you've been thinking of_  
_When the world seems to get too tough_  
_Bring it all back to you_

Everyone smiled and turned back to the grave wear they saw a bright holy light descending onto it. Out of the Light emerged Naru with angel wings in a white flowing dress.

"Naru?" Tsunade gasped.

"_Thank you...I'll watch over you all...as the guardian of Konoha_..." Naru smiled the disappeared without a trace.

The group looked to the sky with hope and determination written on their faces. They took one last look before they left.

The gravestone read 'Namikaze-Uzumaki Naru', but under that name was the date she lived until she died and the message from the note Kakashi found.

_Time never waits..._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_Go forth and do not falter,_

_with your heart as your guide..._


End file.
